


Another Lost Secret

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth(Angel), Will (Dylan.) Set during 'The Headless Witch In The Woods.' References to Angel episode 'Billy.' COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lost Secret

'There is something seriously wrong with that man, with this family,' was the thought that Seeley Booth had spinning around his head from the second he met the brother of the young film student that their latest case surrounded. He didn't know why he felt it, why he felt a darkness looming around the strangely familiar guy, why he felt like something was once again tugging at the back of his head trying to make him remember something he just couldn't seem to, but it was all there.

After that initial meeting, Booth found himself shying away from any and all physical contact that he could over the investigation. He thought about mentioning it to Bones but he didn't want to go down that road with her, things were getting crazy enough with this one and with the two of them right now in general it seemed.

When he confronted Will later, with the information they had gathered showing he was the one who had murdered his brother, the speech... the words in which he chose to describe his brother, the incident... Booth couldn't help but feel like there was something more to it, the way he said it, that look in his eyes... "I couldn't be responsible for raising a monster like that." Something about this... it just hit home with Booth and he had no idea why.


End file.
